Luminaires with automated and remotely controllable functionality are well known in the entertainment and architectural lighting markets. Such products are commonly used in theatres, television studios, concerts, theme parks, night clubs and other venues. Such a luminaire may provide control over the direction the luminaire is pointing and thus the position of the light beam on the stage or in the studio. This directional control may be provided via control of the luminaire's orientation in two orthogonal axes of rotation usually referred to as pan and tilt. Some products provide control over other parameters such as the intensity, color, focus, beam size, beam shape and beam pattern. The beam pattern may be provided by a stencil or slide called a gobo which may be a steel, aluminum or etched glass pattern.